Vehicles use sensors to collect data about objects around the vehicle. For example, the sensors can collect data about other vehicles, roadway lanes, road signs, guard rails etc. The vehicles can use the data to operate vehicle components, e.g., a propulsion, a brake, etc. However, when one of the sensors fails, the vehicle may lack data for operating one or more vehicle components, subsystems, etc.